


Second

by sophiahelix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: International Kissing Day, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: Yuuri can't believe he's waited since China.





	Second

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote for International Kissing Day a few weeks back and forgot to add here.

Yuuri can't believe he's waited since China.

He's thought about it every single day. Victor coming at him, arms spread as wide as his smile, face alight. The shock of his nearness, as Yuuri struggled to recover his breath, and then the sudden press of Victor’s lips against his half-open mouth. How they fell, the world in seeming slow motion around them, with Yuuri’s still-racing heart the only sound, Victor’s enfolding warmth the only sensation.

And then he was lying on the cold unyielding ice, solid and smooth, and Victor was laughing, rising. Yuuri could almost have imagined the kiss, except for the way Victor’s tongue slipped along his lips as he turned away, like he was tasting the memory. Tasting Yuuri.

Victor smelled then like he smells now, cool and rich and spicy. Bay or laurel, things Yuuri can't name, maybe hasn't even heard of. Deep and intoxicating and unlike anything Yuuri ever imagined. Everything about Victor is so much more than he dreamed.

And tonight, in Barcelona, Yuuri is going to take it. 

They ride in the elevator together, alone, not touching. His senses are full of Victor’s presence, and the way Victor won't look at him but keeps smiling with just the corner of his mouth. The awareness between them that aches. The medal is heavy around his neck and the champagne is light in his head; two glasses, enough for bravery but not too much for prudence. He’ll do this behind closed doors.

Yuuri isn't Victor, throwing himself across a rink purely for the surprise of it. Or maybe he is, but he does it in his own way, telling different stories. Once, months ago, he spoke too freely of love, before he knew his own mind on it. It was truth but it wasn't something to be given away like that. Victor deserves more.

Ten steps to the right and twenty steps to the left. The carpet is silent under their feet. Victor’s shoes are dark and beautiful. Everything about him is polished and perfect and Yuuri wants him as much as he ever has, in ways he's never dared to think about. He wants to take and touch and know and have, to admire Victor as he is and to change him forever. To be new with him, someone else, and to be seen as himself. He wants everything.

Yuuri opens their hotel room door and steps inside, then turns to face Victor, following close behind. He takes a breath of air, Victor’s air, and reaches up to place his hands on Victor’s shoulders.

No surprises tonight. Victor is still smiling, faintly, like an echo or a memory. He knows what's coming.

And Yuuri searches his face, needing something else to make this moment real, theirs, new. Something to chase those echoes away; the thousand storied kisses overlaying this one, Victor’s knowing smile. Something as bright and glorious as this moment feels.

His eyes come to rest on Victor’s serious, happy ones, and something steady settles on him instead, like a safe, heavy cloud. They are who they are, and that's enough.

Yuuri’s still too rough as he cups Victor’s face, too hasty as he pulls him down. Victor still exhales a laugh against his mouth, badly-timed. Nothing is perfect, not even Victor Nikiforov. But the kiss is still deep soft sweet and everything Yuuri wanted, and as Victor kisses him back, tongue slipping slowly against his, he feels the warmth breaking upon them like the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)


End file.
